Sound the bugle now
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: (Song-Fic) Une brise froide vint doucement caresser son visage, faisant danser quelques mèches folles dans sa course et… peut-être aussi, ces quelques cristaux de douleur qui voilaient sa vue.


**_Remerciements : _**

Correcteurs : Etincelle, Pulsar-san, Opera  
Prélecteurs : San999, WWTC

* * *

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

Sous un ciel étoilé, un regard était porté sur l'immensité de sable se confondant avec des pensées tortueuses et sombres. Depuis combien de temps était-il là sans dire mot ? Lui-même n'en était pas certain... L'homme ramena ses jambes, sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras. Un soupir de tristesse s'échappa de sa gorge, lui rappelant la cruelle douleur qui l'habitait. Une brise froide vint doucement caresser son visage, faisant danser quelques mèches folles dans sa course et… peut-être aussi, ces quelques cristaux de douleur qui voilaient sa vue.

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

Une pensée imposa le silence aux autres. Un visage souriant aux yeux de couleur océan qui confrontait un regard de braise. Ce sourire, son sourire... si malicieux et heureux, ne cédant que rarement sa place à des sentiments antagonistes, toujours à l'affût d'une mauvaise plaisanterie pour le faire enrager… pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Lui, qui savait que la vie était un bien précieux, qui savait que jamais il ne lui aurait pardonné…

« Un mois s'est écoulé sans toi à mes côtés… Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ce sacrifice… dis-moi, mon ami…» souffla-t-il.

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

Ne pestant plus comme autrefois à la manifestation d'une profonde douleur, il laissa fondre la dernière barrière à sa taciturnité. Hurlant silencieusement la perte de son ami… n'était-il seulement que ça pour lui ? À quoi bon y penser maintenant, il est parti… non ? Mais cette âme blessée savait que son cœur ne pourrait se soigner. Cette personne avait été trop importante ! Comment pouvait-on oublier la moitié de soi-même ?

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on**

Le ninja, ne supportant plus la douleur de son absence, s'était enfui. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette peine qui envahissait son être à chacun de ses pas, depuis la disparition des palabres ou encore des paroles alambiquées de cet être tourmenté qui l'amusait ou l'exaspérait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Fuir, la solution que tu avais choisi à l'encontre de ton cœur, mon ami... J'avais cru que c'était de la lâcheté à l'époque… mais, aujourd'hui, enfin… je te comprends, fuir n'est pas un signe de lâcheté… mais le désir d'abandonner ce qui nous fait tant souffrir... » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque.

Un souhait secret de pouvoir oublier… Combien de fois avait-il regardé le ciel en jurant les pires souffrances à celui qui aurait la dangereuse idée de lui enlever la moitié de son cœur ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter que la personne qui commettrait cet acte serait celle qu'il voulait protéger ?

**Then from on height - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

Le lointain écho de cette voix, lui trouvant mille et un prénoms, ces mains chaudes et douces qui parcouraient son corps à la recherche d'une blessure, ces yeux emplis de culpabilité, de regrets et de souffrance laissant parfois poindre le reflet d'un amusement.

Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient souffrir son cœur, non pas pour ressentir ces choses encore… non ! Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su les apprécier à leur juste valeur…

« Pourquoi est-ce quand nous perdons ce que nous chérissons le plus que nous nous rendons compte de leur importance ? » soupira l'homme brisé.

L'éphèbe leva les yeux au ciel… un pétale d'eau glissa sur son visage, mélangeant sa pureté au malheur, suivi bientôt de ses frères.

La pesanteur de l'eau alourdit sa chevelure et ses vêtements. Le ciel pleurait-il aussi la perte de cet homme ?

Le souvenir d'un rire caressa ses oreilles. Les yeux clos, il se laissa emporter par ce souffle de vie… il le revoyait enfin...

Ils étaient ensemble près d'un feu, où le seul bruit perceptible était celui des flammes qui léchaient le bois et d'où s'échappaient quelques folles étincelles. Une odeur familière lui chatouilla les sens… Cette soirée… comment pourrais-je l'oublier, mon ami ?

S'abandonnant aux frissons du souvenir, il regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui…

« Je te sens moins faussement enjoué qu'à ton habitude… que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Kurogane.

Il sentit le regard pensif de son interlocuteur pesé sur lui.

— Que feras-tu quand notre quête sera terminée ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que cette garce devra exaucer mon vœu… je pourrai finalement retourner chez moi… Pourquoi penses-tu à ça maintenant ?

— Parce que… je n'ai nul endroit où aller… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai quand vous aurez terminé d'accomplir notre destin commun… dit-il, le fixant de ses yeux cristallins.

— Que vas-tu t'imaginer là… ton vœu est de fuir ton pays d'origine… mais rien ne t'interdit de rester dans un monde et de t'y faire une vie…

— Et où pourrais-je aller !? Je ne sais pas si, seul, je pourrais y arriver… avoua-t-il d'un regard abattu.

— Qui te dit que tu seras seul ?

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Avec qui pourrais-je vivre ?! Je traîne le malheur partout avec moi…

— Le Japon et le château sont grands. Il y aura, assurément, une place pour toi… quitte à ce que je t'en fasse une, coupa-t-il.

— Non! Je ne peux pas c'est trop ! répondit le magicien, rubicond.

— Tais-toi ! Grogna-t-il d'un ton ne laissant pas de place à la réplique.

— Merci… Kurorin.

Les sanglots et la sincérité allaient de pair avec ses mots ; un large sourire reflétant le soulagement de son âme apparut et son cœur fut voilé d'une douce chaleur apaisante… À partir de ce jour, il savait qu'il avait une personne qui tenait réellement à lui… en qui il pouvait avoir confiance…

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'éteindre…

Ce fut au tour de cette nuit à forcer son passage. Ils se battaient contre les sbires arborant le signe déformé des ruines du désert de Clow. Occupé à protéger la princesse, il n'accordait que rarement des coups d'œil à son compère, ayant pleinement confiance en son talent au combat… Chose qu'il se reprochait amèrement aujourd'hui… Vers la fin de la bataille, il chercha du regard la chevelure dorée…

Il la trouva, malheureusement… son ami semblait être en difficulté, ce qui le surprit grandement. Puis ce qui suivit resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

L'enchanteur baissa les bras et reçut de plein fouet la main griffé de son adversaire…

Le silence se créa autour du guerrier. Seul un cri inhumain sortit avec puissance de ses lèvres… le ninja courut jusqu'à son compère, tranchant avec rage tout ce qui faisait obstacle.

Il se revoyait, tenant le magicien dans ses bras…

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, imbécile ?!

— Si je ne l'avais pas fait… j'aurais tué la princesse à Seles… je ne voulais pas… gémit-il.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?! J'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'en empêcher !

— Chut… ne sois pas triste… j'ai été très heureux de vous avoir connus, Shaolan, Sakura, Mokona et… toi. Tu as été le seul qui m'ait compri et qui ait été honnête avec moi…

— Ne parle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'une… égratignure !

Il avait dit ces paroles le plus sérieusement du monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie l'étendue de sa plaie… Le sang s'évadait rapidement du blessé, lui retirant un peu de vie à chaque seconde.

— Sois courageux... d'accord ? soupira-t-il douloureusement.

— Je n'ai pas à te promettre ça, tu ne partiras pas ce soir ! Je m'y oppose fermement !

— Tu m'as dit vouloir que je sois heureux… je le suis… grâce à toi…merci, Kuro… gane… articula-t-il, souriant, avant de sombrer dans la noirceur éternelle.

— Non… **Non **! Tu ne peux pas ! Non ! Reste avec moi, crétin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! **Non **! » vociféra l'homme au cœur brisé.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des saphirs sans vie qui le fixaient. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser dormir en paix… Il voulait à jamais pouvoir les voir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre… En posant sa main sur le visage inerte de son ami, ses dents se serrèrent et l'éclat de sa voix fendit l'air…

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah, you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Yeah! That's worth fighting for**

Le grondement du tonnerre et la morsure du froid ramenèrent le ninja à l'ordre.

« Sois courageux » C'est ce que ce crétin lui avait demandé.

Son regard vagabonda sur le désert. Il devait l'être… il lui avait « promis », d'une certaine façon…

Le fils de Suwa se leva donc et adressa ces paroles à l'être qui lui était cher, probablement caché parmi les étoiles.

« Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais je tiendrai parole. Après tout… ce n'est pas ce qu'une personne aimante doit faire? Veille sur mes parents… et… sur moi… Quand le jour viendra, j'aurai quelques mots importants à te dire… Fye… »

~°C°~

Sound the bugle now.

Bryan Adams

Youtube: watch?v=3o5rKCPZ3FU&feature=related


End file.
